States of the Dundorfian Empire
Major royal or noble holdings * Kingdom of Dorvik (Königreich Dorvik) ** Grand Duchy of Largonia (Großherzogtum Largern) #ffffff & Grand Duchy of Miktar (Großherzogtum Miktar) #0000cc **Duchy of Auten, Free City of Haldor, Duchy of Vohrau, Duchy of Frostenwald, Duchy of Autenburg, Duchy of Bismark, Duchy of Oberhernbern, Duchy of Greater Kordusia **Margraviate of Grenzmark and Ostmark * Kingdom of Merkanland-Nuchtmark (Kirlawa) #e2001a * Grand Duchy of Chontaloia (Northern Dundorf) #0092d2 * Grand Duchy of Grozvic-Julstoch (Southeast of Dundorf) #fcc300 * Principality of Bozarland (North eastern Rutania) #ffdd00 * Duchy of Westerland (Northern Rutania) #bd1220 * Grand Duchy of Schleskau (Northern Aloria) #360098 * Duchy of Südwesterland (Southern Rutania) #ff5b00 * Duchy of Asnacht (Eastern portion of Oderveld) #328925 * Principality of Dunburg (City of Dunburg, capital of the Dundorfian Empire) #dd0000 * Kingdom of Kruthia (South eastern portion of Miktar, modern region of Uwakah and Dirlana) #0c5391 Provinces of the Dundorfian Reich The later period of the Dundorfian Reich saw an increase in a desire for democracy, at least limited democracy. The Kasier devised a plan with Reich Chancellor NAME in DATE, each of the 6 major regions of the Dundorfian Reich would be divided into 5 provinces per region. These provinces would be lead by an appointed Oberpräsident (Luthoran: Head president), this Oberpräsident would be appointed by the Reich Chancellor and confirmed by the Kaiser. These officials would be charged with ensuring that Reich laws were carried out and the provinces were kept in line, they were also head of the Dundorfian Police in the region as well as served as the Reichsheer advisor in the area. Overall the Oberpräsident's had ultimate say in their province and as the 19th century went on the traditional Dundorfian nobility began to integrate themselves at all levels of government, including in their provinces. These provinces more or less correspond to the modern day sub-divisions of the central and northern Artesian states, this move was done during the pro-democracy and liberal surge that the Dundorfian Reich experienced in the late 19th century. Most of these provinces had provincial councils or assemblies of sorts, a majority of the seats were appointed however a vast majority of them had elected seats so that they could stem the tide of rising liberalism and eventually socialism within the region. Dundorf *Dunlake **Groß-Rudolfskirchen **Oberegg **Nordenhaus **Vögelberg **Dosmund *Chontaloia **Chonstaat-am-Bingen **Franzingen **Großenborn **Heinrichsheim **Rittersheim *Grozvic **Arnulfsbrügge **Karlsborn **Radulfshagen **Sudschloss-am-der-Czimnetz **Krisau *Julstoch **Lutzenkamp **Raderath am Hof **Schmittburg **Volzhaus **Kleite *Oderveld **Bergengruber **Dunburg **Neues Kirchenstadt **Unterschloss **Königsten Dorvik *Kordusia **Haldor **Hauzenwald **Kordaw **Schrudehofen **Traisschlag *Westermark **Dargun **Lissenfeld **Oststadt **Trelin **Ebenheim *Dorvan **Fairfax **Medestein **Regensmundigen **Ransestadt **Vinisk *Layern **Lenebach **Schlandseruck **Mannerheim **Weinsedorf **Zitadelle *Miktar **Frostenbruck **Kriesefels **Oppenbruck **Ussendorf **Freienburg Aloria *Schleskau **Schleskau (Provincial capital) **Freudenholz **Alsräschen **Richtersstadt **Osterberg *Krentorland **Großland (Provincial capital) **Launacht **Nieuwsingen **Salzbruck **Hollakreis *Gavonstadt **Gavonstadt (Provincial capital) **Karlstadt **Mansfeld **Schaarringen **Mühlgeismar *Mittelberg **Brauben (Provincial capital) **Lenhaus **Großengries **Ermünster **Feldzell *Obernordhafen **Philipsburg **Port Freiheit **Strom **Groensingen (Provincial capital) **Großennow Kirlawa *Grunwald *Merkan *Nuchtmark *Kaiserneir *Unmermolsen Rutania *Schwarzsteinberg **Drolsbüren **Ostersau (Provincial capital) **Großkastel **Schwarzstadt **Freiensingen *Borzarland **Bozarburg (Provincial capital) **Karlsdorf **Klausenburg **Spaak **Erhöring *Gruntal **Amrishofen **Keshuizen **Waaldrecht **Ansdorf (Provincial capital) **Freifurt *Mittfeld **Garestinburg **Hannford **Mercatoria **Vanderburg (Provincial capital) **Münchenpen *Sudbuhl **Schaarbergen **Stockhaus (Provincial capital) **Innsfurt **Großlein **Porrenstuhl Ikradon *Gorvaland **Saalhausen **Westbergen **Wittenburg **Drolsstedt **Woluvoorde *Aalklad **Hilvergein **Wijnschoten **Völkbrunn **Zouterschede **Viergneux *Gieldarlanland **Beronau **Schootstel **Steenwaard **Arnach **Weißenkau *Necharaland **Richterspach **Surburg **Kesvorden **Grandstal **Harwijk *Daasland **Schramkastel **Wädensnacht **Amstelloopen **Rankmarkt **Nieuwzee